


A Donald Trump Mask and Toy Firetruck Later...

by Cheerless



Category: Katherine & Rachel (YouTubers)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kind of a tribute since they left, Ridiculous, Tryin to make them proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerless/pseuds/Cheerless
Summary: After Katherine donated all of Rachel's stuff, her life will never be the same. Soon, Rachel becomes so desperate that she goes to extreme measures. Like calling the Super Team Of Clutter Defenders, or STOCD, to help her track them down.





	A Donald Trump Mask and Toy Firetruck Later...

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING!! WATCH THIS VIDEO BEFORE READING THIS STORY: https://youtu.be/UKFLhO317Jg ]
> 
> Do you know/remember Katherine & Rachel? This is an alternate ending to The Donation. What if Rachel never got her stuff back? What extremes would she go to? Enjoy, I guess...sorry.

**By: ✨Cheerless✨**

 

Rachel curled up in a ball underneath her sheets and sobbed. One month had passed since Katherine had donated her stuff.

 

One day, she had that beautiful bonnet of hers. And the next, the thought of it flapping in the wind taunted her.

 

"It's not fair..." She thought aloud. "Is this even l-legal..?"

 

A knock echoed throughout the house. She sniffled.

 

"I wonder who's at the door?"

 

Rachel reluctantly picked herself up to get the door.

 

Imediently upon opening the door, she got a whiff of cheap cologne. Her nostrils burned and she held back to urge to gag.

 

There was a sharply dressed man with icy blue eyes that glared through her soul. He had slicked back black hair, and a cocky expression.

 

"Devon..." Rachel sighed.

 

"Rachel..." Devon groaned.

 

"What are you doing here, Devon?" She asked him.

 

"I'm looking for Katherine. I want her to be my hotdog sign spinner again. But does that really concern you?" He scoffed.

 

"She's busy, Devon. And plus, why would she ever want to go through THAT again?"

 

"Because, legally, I still get her firstborn child. She didn't do the three years."

 

"Just go, Devon. Nobody wants you here."

 

Devon scoffed, and turned around.

 

"You'll regret this, RACHEL."

 

And with that, Devon walked away. Rachel's expression was one of confusion, depression, and hate.

 

"What was...that about?" Rachel wondered. She shrugged and sadly smiled. Rachel shut the door and decided to watch some Seven Super Girls.

 

She climbed up to the bunk bed and opened up her laptop. She was greeted with her lockscreen.

 

Rachel quickly entered her password and got onto YouTube. She chuckled as she watched old videos. "Some things never change..."

 

There was a knock at the bedroom door. She peeked over her shoulder. "Come in." She flatly replied.

 

Katherine's face came into view. She was holding a grey basket filled with wrinkled clothing.

 

"Hey, Rach. Mom says you have to take Teddy on a walk." Katherine told her.

 

"Why can't you do it?" She challenged.

 

Katherine sighed. "Because _I_ have to do laundry. You're not the only person that has to do chores."

 

She walked away.

 

"Tell me something I don't already know..." Rachel murmured under her breath.

 

She half heartedly tried to coax Teddy out from under her mother's bed.

 

"Come on, Teddy...It's just a walk..."

 

Rachel eventually had to crawl under the bed and grab him.

 

The whole time on the walk, Teddy kept chasing the same person. "Ugh, Teddy, cut it out..." Rachel groaned.

 

Suddenly, Teddy escaped his leash. Rachel gasped. "TEDDY, COME BACK!" She yelled. Rachel began to chase Teddy everywhere.

 

Finally, he stopped at that one person he had been chasing. "Oh my god, Teddy...you gave me a heartattack..." Rachel sighed, leashing him up again.

 

"I'm so sorry about my dog..." She apologized.

 

"That's okay," The person replied. "That's what I get for wearing my jumpsuit, isn't it?"

 

Rachel was confused. Suddenly, the person turned around. They were wearing a superhero outfit!

 

They had a blue and magenta jumpsuit, with magenta boots, an odd necklace in the shape of a toothbrush, long and messy chestnut colored hair, and purple goggles foggy to where you couldn't see their eyes. The person was obviously a female.

 

"Nice to meet you, girlie. Name's Oral Hygiene Defender." The girl said confidently. "But you can call me Oral."

 

Rachel stared for a moment. Then, she burst out laughing. "Oral Hygiene Defender?! Pfft, what kind of dorky superhero name is that?!"

 

The girl glared, but that glare soon turned into a smirk.

 

"Dorky?"

 

Then, Rachel was lifted up into the air by an invisible force.

 

"WHOA, WHAT THE HECK?!" She yelped. Teddy barked in alarm.

 

"Not so dorky now, am I?" The girl asked. It was now obvious that Oral could move things with her mind. Rachel shook her head and smiled widely.

 

"I misjudged you! Sorry!" Rachel called down.

 

"It's alright!" Oral chuckled.

 

Rachel was gently set back down on the ground. "You...are one cool dude." She remarked.

 

"And you...might just get back the stuff that your sister donated soon." Oral replied.

 

If it was possibly for Rachel's expression to get more awestruck, it did. "How...how do you know about that?"

 

"Oh, me? I'm part of the STOCD; Super Team of Clutter Defenders. It's my job to know about everybody's random stuff that gets donated." Oral explained.

 

"So...do you know where it is?" Rachel asked curiously.

 

Oral hummed. "I have a hunch."

**Author's Note:**

> How am I doing so far? Please remember to give me feedback in the comments section. It helps me become a better writer! :)


End file.
